


A Man, in a Bar

by aickerman_s



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aickerman_s/pseuds/aickerman_s
Summary: "Rivamika prompt: Mikasa asking Levi a date◥ANONYMOUSAnon, I give to you 2,000 words about Mikasa asking Levi on a date.[Series]





	1. A Man, in a Bar

Mikasa sat rubbing Armin’s back as he coughed and spluttered, steadying himself against the bar with tears forming in his eyes. Eren slammed down the latest in a growing line of shot glasses next to him, and raised his arms triumphantly.

‘You okay Armin?’ Mikasa asked as gently as she could while still yelling over the music.

‘He’s fantastic!’ Eren slurred, stumbling towards them, throwing his hands down onto Armin’s back, ‘Aren’t you buddy?’

Armin grew visibly greener at the impact.

‘I think he’s had enough for now Eren. You win.’ Mikasa mediated.

‘Yes! Of course I won, I’m… amazing…’ Eren trailed off as he blinked hard. Mikasa followed his gaze to the group in the crowd; the others, Sasha, Connie, and Jean, were all dancing next to the DJ. Sasha was waving them over.

‘Eren?’

He shook his head slightly, looking at Mikasa like she was a stranger for a moment, before his lips pulled into a huge grin. ‘Let’s go dancing!’

‘Dancing?’ Mikasa laughed.

‘Yeah, all three of us! Let’s go, c’mon Armin!’ Eren tugged at Armin’s elbow until he slid off his seat, stumbling into some sort of footing, and letting himself be dragged, unawares, to the centre of the crowd. ‘Come on Mikasa!’ Eren called over his shoulder, already joining the thick of the crowd.

Mikasa pursed her lips for a moment, before looking back to the collection of bags accumulated at their table. They’ve left their stuff unattended again. She gave a small sigh as she left the bar, heading towards their belongings. The last time they did this Connie got his wallet stolen.

She threw herself down into the comfiest seat, sipping her drink. Frowning, she tried to manoeuvre Eren’s jacket from under her butt. Eventually, she had to stand, stopping a moment to take the wallet out of his pocket and sliding it into her own for safe keeping. She stretched over to dump the jacket on another chair across the table. When she sat herself down again, she jumped as a dark-haired man leaned in beside her, his hands resting on the back of the chair adjacent to her.

‘Is this seat taken?’ His voice was smooth like silk, deep and in no strain to be heard.

Mikasa stared at him dumbly for a moment. He was handsome. His black hair, elegantly swept back, left strands that fell and framed his piercing eyes. She couldn’t quite tell their colour in the nightclub lights, but she couldn’t stop staring at them.

She was shaking her head before she knew it, ‘No, go ahead,’ she said unconsciously.

Mikasa watched as his hips swung round the arms of the chair, and he sat himself next to her. The folds of his shirt stretched across his shoulders as he leaned forward to set his drink down on the table. He offered his hand to her. ‘Levi.’

‘Mikasa,’ she took it, noticing how soft his grip was.

‘You uh… I hope I didn’t scare you,’ Levi said, gesturing to Mikasa’s lap. She frowned and looked down. Her drink had spilled on her skirt when she jumped.

‘Ah shit, no it’s fine,’ she fumbled nervously for a napkin. Levi offered her one.

‘Thanks,’ Mikasa smiled at him, far more meekly than she intended.

‘So, Mikasa,’ she liked the way he drew out her name, ‘you’re not here alone are you?’

‘No, I’m not. My friends are around here somewhere.’

‘I see,’ he paused for a moment, ‘you don’t mind the company, do you?’

‘No, no,’ Mikasa said eagerly, ‘not at all.’

She hesitated, desperate not to let the conversation slip. _Say something, anything…_

‘What is it you do, Levi?’ she tried.

‘Ah, I work in the military.’

Mikasa’s eyebrows rose, ‘Really? My friend wants to join.’

‘Well, tell them it’s not quite the life it seems.’

‘So, are you here on leave?’

‘Yes, I am,’ he stopped to take another sip of his drink, ‘What about you Mikasa? What is it you do?’

‘Oh, I’m studying nearby, or well, I _was_ studying nearby.’

Levi’s eyebrow rose. ‘Past tense,’ he smirked, ‘Good or bad?’

Mikasa returned a smirk of her own, ‘ _Good._ I’ve just graduated.’

He rose his glass to her, ‘Congratulations.’

‘Thank you,’ she smiled, lifting her glass. He took a sip, his eyes never leaving her own, as did she.

‘I come here from time to time when I’m about, but I’ve never seen you. Is this your first time here?’

‘No, I come here sometimes.’

‘Ah, so you like a party then? You don’t strike me as the type.’

Mikasa started to blush, ‘Well no, not really. My friends like it here; I more just keep an eye on them… and their stuff _._ ’ She gestured to the pile of bags next to her.

‘Well that’s no fun. Don’t _you_ like to dance?’

‘Yeah,’ Mikasa wasn’t really sure before, but with Levi, she was.

‘Well then,’ he seemed to consider her for a long moment. ‘Would you like to?’

She didn’t hesitate. Mikasa nodded slowly, looking him up and down as he stood. He held out his hand as she rose to meet him. He led her to the dancefloor, snaking their way through to just inside the outskirts. As they walked Mikasa began to wonder how she would dance with this stranger. The music was so fast, and she suddenly couldn’t remember the last time she danced with anyone.

As if he could read her mind, Eren climbed up to the DJ as the song began to wind down. She and Levi watched as he waved about, trying to get their attention. The DJ began to fade out the music so they could hear him, but Eren was shouting anyway.

‘Can you play a slow song? My friends want to dance to a slow song!’ Eren slurred loudly. He pointed frantically behind him to Jean and Armin, who were already slow dancing without any music.

The DJ motioned for him to leave, but Eren just moved closer, as if the DJ couldn’t hear him. Before he could yell any louder, the DJ shook their head, and began to fade in something soft and slow.

Levi leaned in close, smiling. Mikasa was very aware of his hand still holding hers, ‘Not one of your friends is he?’

Mikasa laughed, but didn’t answer.

She turned towards him as he slowly moved his free hand to her waist, watching her for any sign of protest. Seeing none, he placed her held hand up on his shoulder as they began to find the beat. Together they swayed, Levi’s hand applying the slightest pressure on her hip in time with the music, Mikasa’s other hand trailing itself from his arm to his collarbone. They seemed to lose themselves in the music, not really caring to continue the conversation when they could dance.

Mikasa caught his eye, and found him staring deep into her gaze. She couldn’t quite understand his expression, the mix of eagerness and hesitation. She was suddenly aware of how close they had drifted towards each other, their chests brushing close together. She found herself leaning in, and found him doing the same. Mikasa looked down to his soft, delicate lips-

‘Levi!’ A short red-haired girl with big bright eyes bounded straight into them. ‘Levi, come quick it’s Furlan he’s-!’ She cut herself off as she examined Mikasa, and Levi’s hands around her.

‘Isabel…’ Levi grumbled, a surprising air of anger in his voice. Mikasa leaned back as she saw a sharp frown darken his eyes. They were suddenly far less inviting, and far more intimidating.

The girl averted her wide eyes down to Levi’s shoes, stepping closer to him and speaking quietly, ‘Is now a bad time?’

Levi glanced at Mikasa out of the corner of his eye, then back at Isabel. He let out a harsh breath through his nose. ‘Fine, let’s go.’ He turned to a confused Mikasa, gently lifting his hands away from her waist, lingering as long as he could. ‘I’m sorry, Mikasa, I have to go.’

‘Is everything okay?’ Mikasa blinked a few times, bringing her hands down sharply, feeling herself come down from her high.

‘It’s…’ Levi seemed to struggle with the words.

‘It’s our friend, he’s in trouble. We really need to go,’ the red-head interjected.

‘Oh, well, of course, no you should go.’

Levi nodded solemnly, turning to leave.

‘Levi?’ Mikasa had opened her mouth before she could think.

He turned back to her. His frown softened, ‘Yes?’

‘Um, I… Can we do this again sometime?’ Mikasa could almost feel the sweat running down her spine.

Isabel watched on in amazement, eyes darting from Mikasa, to Levi, and back again. Levi was silent for almost too long.

Another smirk spread across his lips, ‘I’d like that.’

And with that, he turned and left, Isabel quick behind him. Mikasa watched until they were both out of sight, and let out a tense and shaky breath.

What had just happened.

 

Not long after, Isabel and Levi turned the corner of the street, the music of the nightclub fading quickly behind them. From the dim light at the end of the road, a figure walked towards them. A head of messy blond hair emerged from the shadows.

‘Furlan!’ Isabel called out.

‘Well? Any luck?’ the man greeted them warmly.

‘Not on my end,’ Isabel pouted, turning her pockets inside out, ‘though Levi seemed quite lucky tonight, if you know what I mean!’ She jabbed an elbow into Levi’s side.

‘Shut up,’ he muttered.

‘You old charmer you,’ Furlan chuckled, ‘but seriously, any cash?’

Levi sighed, pulling a thin wallet out of his back pocket, ‘As much as a student on a binge can leave behind.’

‘So, nothing, is what you’re saying,’ Isabel groaned, walking ahead of the boys.

They followed after her. ‘Pretty much,’ Levi said.

Isabel looked back over her shoulder with her eyebrow raised, ‘You’re feeling pretty calm about all this Levi. We’ve had a bad night.’

Furlan noticed Levi was still smirking, ‘Some of us more than others, it would seem.’

 

The next morning, Mikasa brought hot tea through for Eren and Armin. Both had passed out on the couch of their flat, and were now trying to untangle themselves without moving too quickly.

‘Mikasa, thank you for looking after us last night,’ Armin whispered, his own voice too loud for his ears.

‘No problem,’ Mikasa smiled, passing the tea into his eager hands.

‘Yeah Mikasa, thank you,’ Eren took a gentle sip. ‘How did you get us home last night?’

‘I took the chance that you wouldn’t throw up in a taxi.’

‘And?’

‘I lost. Driver charged us extra.’

Eren groaned into his cup, pinching the bridge of his nose. ‘I’m so sorry Mikasa. Just take the money out of my wallet.’

Mikasa raised an eyebrow, ‘Is there any cash left?’

‘Well, maybe not. Where’s my jacket? It should be in there.’

‘I’ll get it.’ Mikasa patted Eren’s knee and left them to their hangovers.

Out in the hall, she fished around in the pockets of Eren’s jacket, before remembering where she put it. She went back to her room and found the skirt she was wearing the night before. She held it by the waistband, remembering how Levi’s hands held on to it the night before. She didn’t even realise how light it was when she picked it up.

Mikasa frowned as she patted down the fabric, searching but not finding. She dug her hands into both pockets and fished around, but they were empty. Well, not completely empty, there was something here…

From the pocket that had held Eren’s wallet, she pulled out a small bar napkin. She opened it up to find written on it a phone number, signed _‘Levi’._

 


	2. The Cold, The Anger, and The Pickpockets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thief that stole from Mikasa left a phone number, and by God is she gonna use it.
> 
> Chapter 2 of 'A Man, in a Bar', inspired by the theme of 'Autumn' from Rivamika Weekend.

It was a chilly amber morning in the park. Levi walked with his hands in his coat pockets and his scarf wrapped tight, but he welcomed the sharpness of the air as he breathed through his nose, the wisp of fog that escaped his lips. It was the perfect time of autumn, where the breeze is fresh but not harsh, and the leaves are still crisp to walk on. All around him, couples and friends walked by with fresh coffee cups cradled in their hands. At the end of the path, a small crowd gathered by the gates, a soft murmuring surrounding one singular, bellowing voice. Levi approached.

‘Welcome one, welcome all! Are you ready to see the most incredible act this side of Shiganshina?’ Isabel stood high and mighty on a wooden box, shouting through a rolled up newspaper. A couple of excited onlookers cheered on from the front. Levi joined the back of the crowd.

‘This man here, ladies and gentlemen, is the best street magic performer you will ever see! Don’t pass up this opportunity folks – you ma’am, do you want to volunteer?’ Isabel leaned in close to the woman standing beside her. Before she was about to speak- ‘Great! Thank you so much ma’am you won’t regret it, here, step right up. Give her a hand folks!’

To the applause, the woman laughed nervously and Isabel guided her towards the centre of the ring, at which sat Farlan behind a pop up table, wearing a purple robe and a top hat. He tipped it to her as she sat down in front of him, and pulled out a deck of cards. Levi watched as people around him started pulling out their phones.

‘I am the Great Fandango. What is your name, my dear?’ Farlan projected out to the crowd.

‘Rebecca,’ the woman giggled.

‘Rebecca the Brave! What a pleasure it is to meet you, Rebecca, tell me, have you ever witnessed magic before?’

‘Um, yeah I guess so,’ Rebecca smirked.

‘No, no, no, I don’t mean meagre card tricks and coin flips – _real_ magic, Rebecca. _True_ illusions.’

Rebecca shook her head.

‘Well then, you are in for a treat; and so… are our audience.’ Farlan waved his hand dramatically toward the circle around them. Everyone’s eyes followed the sweep of his hand, and Levi reached out to the wallet sticking out of the pocket in front of him, waiting for the perfect moment as the crowd’s gaze passed just away from him-

_Ring! Ring!_

Levi’s hand snapped back to his side with a restrained huff. The fat wallet still peeked out oh so tantalisingly from the trousers in front of him. He dug his phone out of his coat as several curious glances turned his way, distracted momentarily from the Great Fandango.

He tapped the screen and turned away from the crowd, reading the caller ID. He didn’t recognise the number. He answered the call.

‘Hello?’

‘I want my money back you prick!’ A shrill voice screamed through the speaker. More and more heads turned to him, as he quickly backed away from the crowd.

‘Who is this?’

‘The girl you stole from at the bar last night asshole!’

Levi smirked. He doesn’t leave a calling card for _everyone_ he pickpockets.

‘Hmm. You’ll have to be more specific.’

‘Ugh!’ Clearly, she was wound up.

‘Listen, Mikasa, I’m sorry.’

‘… You are?’

‘Yes, I am. It wasn’t an awful lot to lose, but clearly I’ve upset you.’

‘It wasn’t my money to lose, you jerk.’

‘Oh Mikasa,’ Levi smiled as he looked up at the clouds, ‘Don’t tell me you _stole_ that money?’

‘Oh my god,’ she seethed at him.

Levi chuckled, ‘But seriously. I quite like you Mikasa, and I’d like to make it up to you if you’ll let me.’

‘Will you give me my money back?’

‘Depends; will you come get it?’

He heard her sigh. ‘Get it where?’

‘Can you meet me at the park?’

‘How do I know you’re not just gonna mug me or something?’

‘I would never mug a lady.’

Silence.

‘Cross my heart,’ he added earnestly.

‘…Fine,’ she sighed, ‘I’ll be there in twenty minutes.’

‘I’ll find you at the fountain.’

She hung up on him.

Levi put his phone back in his pocket, smiling to himself. He glanced over at the crowd. Farlan had just finished his very mediocre magic trick, and Isabel was collecting donations in his hat. He watched as Farlan shook Rebecca’s hand, patting her on the back good-heartedly with one hand, and quietly pocketing her watch with the other.

 

Mikasa had stomped herself all the way to Park Avenue, the crunching, snapping, and squelching of the leaves in the mud satisfying her anger somewhat. She marched with her arms folded tight against the cold and the anger and pickpockets. She threaded her way through a dispersing crowd as she entered the park grounds, and started to slow her pace as she took the path towards the fountain. Her pulse began to quicken. Either through the exercise or the anticipation she couldn’t honestly know. It infuriated her, how much he had charmed her. She didn’t want to lose her conviction when she saw him in person again.

And when she did, it was not the picture she was expecting.

Gone was the smooth charmer who asked her to dance. Gone was the villain who robbed her and teased her. He was just a guy, sat on a bench, wrapped up warm against the cold. He was a nice guy, welcome and inviting, patting a playful dog and holding a cup of fresh coffee. Two cups.

He watched the dog run off, twirling around Mikasa’s legs, before sprinting back to its whistling owner. He smiled when he saw her, waved her over.

God he was infuriating.

Mikasa stormed up to him. She opened her mouth to scream at-

‘Coffee?’ He interrupted, holding up a cup.

Mikasa frowned.

‘Alright,’ he set it down on the seat beside him, ‘it’s pumpkin spice though, it’s good.’ He took a sip of his own.

‘Where’s my money?’

‘I already paid you back.’

‘What?’ Mikasa checked her pockets. Is there such a thing as reverse-pickpocketing?

Levi pointed to the coffee cup.

She raised an eyebrow, ‘Seriously?’

‘That’s about all that I got from you, sadly. Oh, here,’ Levi reached into his pocket, ‘you can give the wallet back to your friend.’

‘How generous of you,’ she spat, snatching it off of him and stuffing it in her pocket. She hesitated for a moment before turning to leave.

‘Wait, Mikasa,’ Levi called after her. His genuine tone made her curious. She turned back around to him. He was looking at the ground in front of him.

‘Well?’ She pressed, impatient.

Levi sighed, scratching the back of his neck, ‘God this is embarrassing… Listen. I know I have no right to ask, but could you, you know, not tell the police about this?’

Mikasa scoffed. ‘And why shouldn’t I?’

Levi looked her long in the eye. ‘I don’t know.’

‘That’s not a very convincing argument.’

‘I know,’ he smiled.

Mikasa was hesitating. She couldn’t help herself. ‘Why did you do it?’

‘Why?’ Levi looked back down at his cup again, so she couldn’t read his expression, ‘Needed the cash.’

‘Needed or wanted?’

‘ _Needed_.’

Mikasa kept looking for his eyes, but he wouldn’t let her see them. He only looked up when she sat down next to him, picking up the coffee.

He watched with eyebrows raised as she took a long sip. When she finally spoke, it caught him off-guard.

‘I love pumpkin spice,’ she stated.

‘Me too.’

‘You don’t seem the type.’

He laughed a little. ‘No, I guess not.’

‘I would thank you for the coffee, but I guess this one’s on me.’ She smiled.

‘Well, technically, it’s on your friend, so be sure to thank them later.’

They drank in an awkward silence for a moment, watching the dog chasing its owner around the fountain.

‘I take it you’re not actually in the military then?’ Mikasa asked.

‘Not anymore, no.’

‘What happened when you got back that you had to turn to stealing?’

‘Bit of a personal question, don’t you think?’

‘You stole from me.’

He laughed, ‘True. But I got you your favourite coffee so I guess we’re even for now.’ He smiled at her then, a genuine smile. He was charming her again, she thought, whether he meant to or not.

‘Okay then,’ Mikasa leaned back, looking away from him, ‘Another question. Flirting with me. Just a tactic to get into my pockets?’

‘I don’t need to flirt with someone to do that. But it helps.’

She shoved his shoulder.

‘Ouch! That’ll bruise you know,’ he rubbed his shoulder dramatically, ‘and I’m not one to bruise easily. You work out?’

‘Stop dodging the question.’

‘Well let me answer your question with one of my own. Do you think I’d leave my number to someone I’d just robbed if I didn’t really like them?’

Mikasa narrowed her eyes. ‘I don’t know. You could just be _that_ stupid.’

He narrowed his eyes back at her. ‘I’m not.’

Mikasa considered him for a moment. ‘So where does that leave us, Levi? That is your real name isn’t it?’

‘Yes, it is. I guess that leaves us sitting together on a park bench looking like a perfectly seasonal Starbucks Instagram post.’

‘You don’t have Instagram,’ Mikasa accused.

‘Oh yeah? How would you know if you’re not following me?’ He teased.

Mikasa chuckled, shaking her head. ‘You’re a weird one Levi. I can’t figure you out.’

He watched her smiling, hesitating. ‘Do you want to?’

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, and again his expression surprised her. No charmer, no villain. Just a guy.

‘Maybe.’

He started to smile then, that genuine smile that Mikasa was growing excited to see again, when something behind her made him stop, made his eyes go wide. Before Mikasa could turn, she felt his hand on her back as he stood up, bringing her with him.

‘Um, listen, I have to go but-‘

‘Why?’ Mikasa turned around to see the red-haired girl from the bar walking towards them, with a taller blond man beside her. ‘Who are they?’

‘Uh…’

‘Levi?’ The blond man approached, eyeing up Mikasa, ‘Who’s your friend?’ He asked cheerfully.

Before Levi could respond, Mikasa stuck out her hand. ‘Mikasa. And you are?’

‘Uh, hi, I’m Farlan, and this is Isabel.’ He pointed to the wary-eyed girl beside him.

‘You’re the girl from before.’ Mikasa offered her hand.

Isabel took it cautiously. ‘So are you.’

Levi stepped forward, ‘Mikasa, can I walk you home-’

‘So Mikasa!’ Farlan jumped in, ‘How do you know Levi?’

Isabel arched an eyebrow.

Levi tried to respond, ‘Actually we met-‘

‘He stole my wallet from me,’ Mikasa replied with a smile.

Farlan looked like he meant to laugh, before he stopped himself. There was the slightest pause, all three of the others feeling the tension, before Farlan feigned an intense frown. ‘What? Levi, that’s not like you at all! What’s gotten into you, how could you do such a thing?’

Isabel watched Levi bury his head in his hand, rolling her eyes.

‘You should be ashamed of yourself!’ Farlan continued.

‘Right, alright, we’ve been over this,’ Levi sighed, ‘I’m terribly sorry, I’ll never do it again, I promise to repent for my sins for the rest of my days, okay? Can we move on?’

‘You’d _better_ be sorry!’

Mikasa stifled a laugh, watching Levi’s face turn red as his friend continued to berate him for his crimes. She felt a gentle elbow in her side.

‘Hey,’ Isabel said softly, ‘don’t be too hard on him, okay? He’s not a bad guy, honest.’

Mikasa nodded, ‘I know.’

Isabel smiled, nodding back at Mikasa. ‘Good, that’s good… Say, Mikasa?’ she licked her lip nervously, ‘you’re a sharp girl, and Farlan can’t act. You know that we’re in on it. You’re not gonna, you know… rat us out or anything are ya?’

‘No.’

‘Oh. Well, great. Thanks. But er, why not?’

Mikasa had a smile in her eyes as she sipped from her cup, ‘I don’t know.’


	3. Setting Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are made, and plans fall through.

Eren watched as Mikasa held the pot lid in one hand and her phone in the other. She was frowning at the phone with an intense focus as the boiling water bubbled up to the rim of the pot.

‘Mikasa,’ Eren called.

She didn’t hear; just gave a conflicted sigh at her screen.

‘Mikasa!’ Eren jumped over to the hob, lifting the pot off of the burner as the water hissed and sizzled on the flame.

‘What? Oh, God,’ Mikasa turned, replacing the lid on the pot as Eren wiped it clean with a dish towel.

‘You reading a good book or something?’ He asked as he nudged her aside to relight the stove.

‘Yeah, sure,’ her attention was glued back to her phone.

‘Why don’t you let me finish up here while you… finish your book.’

‘M’kay,’ she mumbled, already walking away. Her eyes never left the screen until she thought to thank him, patting his back.

‘Yeah, yeah – dinner in fifteen,’ he called after her.

Mikasa slumped on to her bed with a heavy sigh. Though she’d finally locked the phone screen the words still burned in her eyelids.

_Date._

 

Mikasa walked down the street with Sasha and Armin. Sasha’s shopping bags clinked as they walked.

‘Sasha,’ Mikasa started, ‘just how much alcohol did you buy? I thought you were between jobs right now.’

‘Psh!’ Sasha exclaimed, ‘I’ll have you know I just got a job!’ She lifted a heavy bag. ‘These are for my celebration party.’

‘Congratulations.’

‘But still,’ Armin pointed out, smirking, ‘you can’t have earned any money from the job yet. You haven’t even started.’

‘Ugh!’ She threw her head back, ‘Please don’t lecture me today you guys! Just come, drink and be merry, okay? And Mikasa, you won’t be driving.’

‘Why not?’

‘Because you always drive, so you never drink, so I never get to see you drunk. Consider it your celebration gift to me.’

‘People don’t normally give gifts for new jobs, do they?’ Armin frowned.

‘You do for me – and your gift is to let me set you up,’ she winked.

‘Oh,’ he blushed, ‘no, thanks, I really don’t want to-‘

‘Armin please, I met just the cutest guy at my interview, and I knew right away that you-‘ Sasha stopped when she saw Armin turn white. He stood dead in his tracks.

‘How did you…’ he started, but couldn’t finish. He turned on Mikasa, ‘Did you tell her?’

‘No, of course not!’

‘Wait,’ Sasha frowned, looking between them, ‘Armin, do people not know that you’re…’

Mikasa shook her head sheepishly. Sasha darted forward, leaning in close. She spoke quietly, ‘Oh Armin, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know that it was a secret, I could just tell! I haven’t told a soul, I promise!’

‘It’s okay, Sash,’ Armin smiled a small smile, ‘I’m fine I just… wasn’t ready to tell certain people.’

Sasha blinked. ‘Like who?’

‘It doesn’t matter,’ Armin started off again, forcing the others to jog after him.

‘Wait, Armin-‘ Sasha tried. Mikasa laid a hand on her shoulder.

‘Just leave him be for now. He’ll talk when he’s ready.’

Sasha looked disappointed, but nodded. ‘So like… should I still give him that guy’s number?’

She smiled, ‘Maybe wait till he asks for it.’

 

Levi stared at his phone screen, the blank text box where his message should be summoning a profound sense of dread in him like he’d never felt before. By the time his frown started to strain the muscles in his brow, he’d locked the screen and set his phone face down on the bench beside him. The same bench he had sat on with Mikasa.

He found himself here a lot; more than he even noticed. The surrounding streets and markets were his daytime haunts, and whenever his trade route of pockets and purses lulled he’d wait it out here, by the fountain. He’d begun to wonder, if maybe some deluded part of him hoped that Mikasa might wander by. If it did, that’d be pretty sad, he thought.

They hadn’t spoken since he returned the wallet. What reason did they have to? He hoped that she would call, send a message. Make a joke or complain about him or _something_ , but she didn’t.

A different dog ran through the park with a different owner. It jumped up to the ledge of the fountain and drank from the water.

And why should she. He stole from her, and then made the dick move of expecting her to forgive him for it. Of hoping that she’d find it a charming way to meet, him leaving his number like that. What an idiot. The real world isn’t like that. People don’t just fall for the people who are assholes to them.

Levi finished the last dregs of his drink, put his phone in his pocket and held his jacket close against the cold. As bitter as his coffee, he walked away. _Back to the daily grind_ , he thought.

 

On Justice Square, he strolled through the markets with practised ease, sensing innately the right times to stop and ponder the baskets of fruit, or the trays of vegetables; the right amount of time to linger so as not to attract attention or be remembered. It was an uptown market, full of fresh and organic produce, all locally sourced and freshly caught. Not the kind of place someone on a budget would shop, that’s for sure. He caught a glimpse of Farlan working his way through the crowds in the jewellery section a few stalls down, the next aisle over.

Levi honed in on the busier stalls, feigning a curiosity in whatever had attracted the biggest crowd, as anyone would. Apart from the seller, he was the only one who walked away a little richer.

After a couple of rounds, he ducked into a corner to examine his takings. As he rummaged through the pennies, his ear found a familiar voice among the rabble.

‘Excuse me, how much is that necklace over there?’

His fingers faltered, and he saw Mikasa leaning over a nearby jewellery stall.

‘This one here?’ the shopkeeper was asking, pointing to the far end of the table.

Levi stuffed his coins back in his pockets and straightened his back. He swept the hair off his face as he considered taking a step forward.

‘Mikasa!’

Levi turned sharply at the sound. He hid himself in the throes of market-goers, letting the current take him away as the tall, fair-haired friend from the bar ran up towards her. The last thing he saw before turning the corner was Mikasa’s intensely red nose point to the ground.

‘Hey, Jean,’ Mikasa blushed, trying to hide the restrain in her voice. The stall owner huffed and turned his attentions to another customer.

‘So, uh,’ Jean was smiling widely, a blush of his own flushing under his eyes, ‘how are you?’ He didn’t wait for an answer. ‘Did you get my text?’

‘Yeah, um. I did,’ Mikasa mumbled.

‘Cool, cool… I uh,’ he rushed his words, filling the awkward silences before they arose, ‘I’ve wanted to ask you for a long time now, y’know? But you’ve never really been one for dating and Armin always said that you weren’t interested in dating while you were studying so I thought now that you’re done, with that- studying, I mean – well I thought maybe you’d have some more time on your hands, and that we could go and see a movie, cause you always said you never had time before, so… uh…’

Jean finally brought himself to see the mournful look in her eyes as she bit her lips shut.

She was watching him, hoping to God that he could tell by the look on her face before she had to say anything. Jean went quiet. After a painful moment, he shrugged, and gave a meek smile – yet it was still distantly hopeful.

‘If Saturday doesn’t work for you, then-‘

‘Jean… I’m sorry, I-’

‘No, it’s okay!’ Jean smiled as wide as he could, yet it never truly reached his eyes. ‘Honest, it’s fine. No big deal, I just thought, what’s the harm in asking, right?’

He saw the guilty look in her eyes and his smile faded. He clasped her shoulders, ‘Hey, listen, don’t be sad – I’m fine. Just, as long as we can still be friends, and I haven’t made things weird, I’ll be happy, okay?’ he asked with wet eyes.

Mikasa just sniffed, and nodded. Jean pulled her in for a hug, holding on for as long as he thought he could get away with, before patting her back.

‘I’ll see you later, okay? Sasha’s on Friday, don’t be late!’ he called over his shoulder, though he’d already started walking away.

Mikasa watched him disappear into the masses, taking a moment to compose herself before turning back to the stall. As soon as she felt that she wasn’t at risk of crying, she asked to buy the necklace in the back.

 

Levi turned the corner, just in time to see Farlan approaching Mikasa from behind.

Levi barrelled through the couple in front of him and knocked into Farlan, almost taking him off his feet. The crowd around them jumped and gasped.

‘Hey, watch it!’ Farlan spun, trying to regain his footing. His eyes narrowed when he recognised his attacker.

‘I’m so sorry sir!’ Levi proclaimed, eyebrows high, ‘I must have tripped, I’m so sorry.’

He glanced to Mikasa, and saw her scowling. Shit.

He cleared his throat, ‘Are you okay sir?’ The crowd around them slowly went back to their business.

‘I’m fine, thanks, don’t worry about it,’ Farlan frowned. When he looked to his would-be target, his face turned sheepish. ‘Hope I didn’t run into you, miss. Are you alright?’

Mikasa raised a disapproving eyebrow.

‘Didn’t know it was you, sorry!’ he whispered as he hurried past her.

Mikasa turned a ruthless glare towards Levi. He tried a smile, but her face was stone.

He waited for her to speak. He wasn’t sure she would, when she said, ‘I don’t know whether to be mad or say thank you.’

He didn’t chance a response. Then she decided.

‘Thank you.’

‘You’re welcome,’ Levi said with his hands firmly in his pockets, ‘can’t be too careful these days. What with all the pickpockets about.’

Then she smirked. She put the small paper bag with the necklace into her rucksack, and tried her best to look stern again.

‘Did you get something nice?’ he tried.

‘Just a present. For a friend.’

‘Ah,’ Levi nodded, ‘…get a good deal?’

Her tough demeanour cracked completely. She grinned, ‘Not as good as you’d have gotten.’

Levi couldn’t help his laugh. Mikasa began to stroll along the stalls, looking to Levi when he hesitated to follow. They walked side by side.

‘I have to admit, Mikasa,’ Levi started – she hadn’t heard him say her name in a while – ‘I wasn’t sure how you’d react to seeing me again. You’re being suspiciously friendly.’

‘Well, I wasn’t sure either. But someone has to watch you.’

Levi’s smile was forced. He wasn’t convinced she was joking.

‘So, Levi. I haven’t heard from you in a while. Dare I ask… what have you been up to lately?’

‘Oh you know, same old. Saving kittens stuck in trees and all that.’

She scoffed, ‘It’s a tough grind, being such a hero.’

‘And you?’

‘Job-hunting. Being newly graduated is great and all but the rent doesn’t pay itself.’

‘Any luck?’

‘Got an interview tomorrow.’

‘Congrats. You nervous?’

‘Only a little,’ she smiled with confidence.

She stopped at a fruit stall to bag some bananas. She paused as she counted, looking to Levi out of the side of her eye.

‘Do you want some?’ she asked tentatively.

‘No, thank you.’

‘Okay… Do you need anything? While we’re here?’

Levi chewed his lip. ‘So,’ he pressed, ‘what’s the job?’

‘Oh.’ He caught her hesitation. And her blush. ‘I’d… rather not say. Don’t want to jinx it, y’know?’

Levi just nodded. He didn’t want to risk her unusually friendly mood by prying. They walked on from the stall, in silence for a few moments.

‘How are Isabel and Farlan?’ Mikasa asked.

Levi blinked at the question. ‘Why do you ask?’

‘Why?’ Mikasa chuckled, then frowned at the confusion on Levi’s face, ‘Well, I’m just curious. They seemed really nice is all.’

‘Oh. Yeah, they’re fine.’

Mikasa considered him, wondered why that was an unusual question. ‘How long have you known them?’

‘Who, them?’ Levi held his breath, thinking, ‘Well, forever really.’

‘Did you meet in the army?’

‘Hm? Oh, no, we knew each other before then.’

‘Wow. So you all joined together then?’

He paused, ‘I never said they were in the army.’

‘No,’ Mikasa smiled, ‘but I’m trying to guess.’

He smiled back. Mikasa waited.

‘Well?’

‘Well what?’

‘Were you all in the army together?’

He rolled his eyes, ‘Yes. If you must know.’

‘That’s so cool,’ she said wistfully, ‘to join up with all your friends like that. You must be really close.’

‘Mm hm.’

His face was guarded, but she only paused for a second. ‘How long did you ser-‘

‘Are you ever gonna ask me out?’

‘Excuse me?’

‘At the nightclub,’ Levi smiled easily, ‘you said you wanted us to do that again, right?’

‘That was before you stole my wallet.’

‘Actually,’ Levi grinned, ‘I hate to be picky, but it was after.’

Mikasa found herself grinning back at him. She noticed his hair was swept back from his face, just as it was when they first met.

‘What are you doing Friday night?’ she asked.

‘Well, other than those kittens I’ll be saving…’ his eyes grew soft, genuine, ‘nothing.’

‘Well it’s no nightclub-’

‘Oh no.’

‘-But my friend is having a party, if you want to come.’

Levi nodded. ‘I’ll think about it.’

‘You said you weren’t doing anything.’

He shrugged, ‘A man’s gotta think.’ He looked her in the eye then. ‘I’ll let you know if I can make it.’

She gave a shy smile. ‘You have my number.’

 

It was Thursday night, and Mikasa and Armin were curled up around a bowl of popcorn on the couch.

‘I’m sorry, but this is really bugging me,’ Armin started, pausing the film, ‘we’re almost finished with this film, and no one has brought up that subplot about her mother’s illness. Why did they bother mentioning it if they weren’t ever going to address it?’

Mikasa frowned at the screen. It was paused on a character she didn’t remember the name of. Or the face. ‘When did they mention that?’

‘About ten minutes in!’

‘Oh. I forgot all about that.’

‘That’s because you kept looking at your phone,’ he chastised.

‘Sorry, Armin.’ Mikasa got up to refill her drink, discreetly checking her phone as she went.

Still no message.

‘Have you heard from Jean?’ Armin called from the couch. Mikasa’s glass nearly slipped from her hand.

‘Jean? Why?’

His voice went soft, ‘Nothing just, wanted to know if he was coming to Sasha’s tomorrow…’

Mikasa looked away from him then. She knew why he was asking. And the wistfulness in his words pierced her ears. ‘Yeah. I think he’ll be there.’

‘…Good,’ Armin trailed off, ‘that’s good.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope to continue this work soon <3


End file.
